A New Dawn
by coldbutgettingwarmer
Summary: Percy has a twin sister who has lived with Bella since the second Titan War, but goes back ever summer for camp and home for holidays. Now Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Nico moved back with her. Will get intense between Phoebe and a certain some one how will they play into this read to find out. Sorry brief summery.
1. Chapter 1

**First crossover many people will talk in this chapter Piper is Jacob's cousin the Giant war happened sooner than later. Phoebe is Percy twin sister lived in forks since the second titan war goes to camp and New York back for a month in summer and holidays. Phoebe was away longer than she expected and she wasn't around during Jake, Quil and Embry's transformation. Also she and Percy are cousins of Bella, and Phoebe has dreams about the past and future. Also lets pretend Jake Mason son of Hephaestus died in the war and was Phoebe's boyfriend. **

Phoebe's Pov

_Back for the first time since the war_

"Bella I see he is back now." I yelled walking in the house gesturing to Edward. "Same with you and a boy?" Edward questioned. 'I'm only joking but this is my twin P-" I was cut off by an excited Bella. "Percy" she screeched. "We were just heading out so I guess I will see you later." She completed. "Bye we are going to the rez." We all met up Percy Annabeth basically inseparable, Piper on Jason's back and Nico and I walking side by side. "Why don't we have a race girls on boys back racing to the rez we are more than halfway there." I said. They all agreed to I hopped on Nico's back and we shadow traveled there. "We Win! We Win!" We shouted. "That's no fair." Piper whined. "There was no rules we win." Nico said dryly. "Well I'm gonna go see the guys you wanna come Nico?"I asked he nodded so I jumped on his back. Nico is my best-friend/cousin so we always go together to leave the couples alone which is mainly all the time I was usually with them but since Jake died I haven't been. "I'm back. " I said as we walked into the room. "Phoebe." they all said. Embry just stood and started for a minute after that it was just weird the only person who was known to do that was Jake when we finished kissing. Jacob and Quil were smirking at Embry; he looked a little sad when he noticed Nico. "You all cut your hair this is what happens when I leave for three months, your hair, Edward comes back and what ever the hell else. Oh this is Nico my cousin." once I said that Embry seemed to lighten up a bit. "Hey where is my cousin now I know she said she was coming with you?" Jacob questioned. "Inside with her boyfriend Sparky, Percy and Annabeth." Nico said. "Who is Sparky?" Jacob practically growled. "Her boyfriend Jason our cousin." I answered. "What happened while I was gone?" "Nothing much." Embry answered. "What happened in New York? You were there for so long what did your boyfriend get into another body cast." Quil asked. " No more like casket and I had to do stuff with my brother. Why don't we go see Emily I have stuff to tell her?" I asked hopefully. they all nodded and Nico went to go get the others. Embry pick me up throwing me on his back "Are you ever gonna tell us how you got this grey hair?" he asked playing with it. "The same way Percy and Annabeth got it to. Look there is everyone let's go now." I said. I couldn't wait see Emily she knew about me being a demigod, Percy going missing because she could see through the mist. Once they the guys went in first and then I called "Emily I have someone for you to meet." "Phoebe what do you want. and let the people in behind you. You know better." Emily said she could see everyone behind me because I am the shortest of the group. "Fine but you ruined the surprise we won and found the 'Famous Percy,Annabeth, Nico, Piper and Jason'!" i said she understood completely what I meant she saw me kill a empousi that's when she found out so I told her everything. We talked for a while Annabeth, Nico and Jason were staying in a house a couple a blocks away, Piper was staying at Jacob's so it was just me and Percy.

**Dream**

**"Jake stop it's to dangerous." I called to him;. Jake had fire in his hands heading off to fight the manticore so I could go help Percy. "Phoeb I'll be fine I love you know go help him." Jake told me than kissed me. Who knew those were are last words to each other. "I love you too." I called running towards Percy. "No! Jake get up! What did you have to be so hotheaded? Jake Please get up." I was shaking him repeatedly, Then I went frantic looking for Percy. "Percy!Percy! Percy!"  
**I woke up scream Jake and Percy just like Bella did for Edward. I ran to Percy's room hoping he would let me stay with him for the night. "Phoebe just get in and go to sleep. I know you miss him remember he isn't truly gone." Percy said running through hid nightly speech I just stayed quiet and crawled in.

**First chapter off Sorry if it was hard to follow so review flames welcome**

**-Karlee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

First day of training, Percy and I got up at five in the morning to go train with everyone else in a clearing before school. We will have at least a good hour and than another to get ready than school at seven thirty. Percy and I were fighting each other when we heard a deer fall or at least what I think is a deer. And of course at the worst time five Hell-hounds have to attack. Everyone else stayed to fight them went to make sure it was a deer that fell and not just a hiker who fell but than I saw him. One of my closest friends Emmett drinking the blood of a deer. "Emmett what are you doing?" I asked in shock. "Phoebe?" was all he said and ran away within a blink of an eye. We trained for the rest of the morning at than went to school. "Phoeb what did you see out there?" asked Nico nudging my arm on the way to first period. "Fine, just need to talk to someone during lunch."

* * *

At lunch

All of us walked over to the Cullen table pulling up a chair next to Emmett. "Hey Emmett what were you doing in the woods this morning?" I asked all innocent. "What were you doing with a sword this morning?" Emmett countered. "Training." answered Percy. Annabeth hit him on the head and Nico and I said "Percy είσαι ηλίθιος!"(Percy your an idiot!) "Do you really think you had to say that?" Jason asked angrily. "Τι στο διάολο είναι λάθος με σας; έκανε το Hell-hound σας βλάψει?" (What the hell is wrong with you? Did the hell hound hurt you?) I said. "What are they saying?" asked Bella confused of what her cousins were talking about. "It is best if you just let them go out it." Annabeth sighed. "Percy bothers her." Jason said. "And she is mad at him about Jake because Percy didn't like him that much. Jake got her into trouble." Nico said. "Why don't we go back to our house after school." Said Jasper calming everyone. We all agreed but Jason said "I will be late I have to get Piper it will include her."

* * *

At the Cullen's

"So what the hell are you all. we know Bella is human." I said. "A little blunt much Phoeb." Annabeth sighed. "We also know you are all technically dead." Nico spit out. "How." asked Alice for once not excited. "It's not that hard to tell if you are dead." Nico replied. "Well what are you." questioned Edward. "Say it at the same time." Piper said. "Vampire" said Emmett and "Demigod"said Percy at the same time. Em earned a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie and Percy earning one from Annabeth, Piper and I. "That's why I saw you drinking from a deer today." I said. "What is a demigod?" asked Alice. "Half human half god. My mother is Athena goddess of wisdom and strategy. I can pretty much solve any problem and I can speak Greek." said Annabeth. "Phoebe and I are kids of Poseidon the god of the sea and can control water stuff like that and cause earthquakes. We also speak Greek." Percy said. "Son of Jupiter god of the sky and king of all gods.I can use the power of lighting and wind. I can speak Latin because I am a roman demigod but my sister is a Greek demigod." said Jason. "Son of Hades god of the underworld. I can raise the dead and I can speak Greek, Italian and some Latin." said Nico. "Finally daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty.I speak French and I have the power of charm-speak." said Piper. "What about you." I said agitated. "Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions and I can read minds but not yours or Bella's." Edward said. "Do the guys and the wolves know?" asked Bella. "No, I wouldn't tell them unless I had to Who are the wolves if they're yours friends we will be sorry if we kill them by mistaking them for hell hounds." I said. "You will find out soon mot likely if he has the balls to tell you." Jasper piped up. "Phoebe said the only other person who knows is Emily." Piper said. "Was Jake a demigod and how did he die?" asked Rosalie. "Yeah son of Hephaestus. I usually tell people he died from burns, but he was fighting a manticore than an empousi killed him. I would of been there to help him but he told be to save this idiot and this brain-head from falling into Tartus. It was really ironic because when we had our first kiss I had to stop Annabeth from trying to drowned Percy." I said. "I remember that we were WERE THIRTEEN!" Percy yelled water started flowing from the sink. "Is that what Nico meant that he gets you in trouble?" asked Alice. "Not at all he almost lit me on fire and I almost drown him. Caused each other grey hairs because Atlas tricked me into holding op the sky then Jake took it then Luke he was like an older brother to Jake than it spiraled to Annabeth to Artemis to Percy to Atlas. We both got suspended from Goode and he broke almost every bone in his body and I broke my arm. Good times." I said

**Kinda sucky review I think the wolves will find out next chapter flames welcomed**

**-Karlee**


	3. Chapter 3

**for those who reviewed and shit like that you get cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) thank you**

* * *

School is so boring Jessica kept hitting in on Jason and there is Bella's wedding in two month or so the invitations are going out tomorrow so everyone can get a date and present for the happy couple. Percy is going with Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Nico is going with Thalia because she is coming up to recruit;I will probably ask one of the guys to go with me. In fact I am heading to see the guys now Bella said something about wolves so I'm going bring it up and Jacob is going to be pissed about the wedding. "Hey school is so freaking bbboooorrrrriiinnnggg (Boring)." I blurted as I sat down in the garage. "Well you only have one more month." Quil said walking in with Claire. What she four now I think she might be three I don't know. "Phoebe! Auntie Em lets me come see you." Claire said excited. It is so cute she can't say all her words correctly. "Claire! Really I will have to thank Em."I said in the same tone of voice she did. "Is Uncie Embry your best friend?" she asked innocently and the guys burst into laughing fits. "No he is a good friend but Nico is my best friend he is my cousin." "No no like Kim and Jared best friends silly." she said giving me a really odd look. "Maybe if he wants but do you remember my friend Jake who was always playing with his hands, he made me this bracelet too; he was but he moved away you could say." I said to her she is a truly odd child. "Claire come on we have to go goodbye everyone." Emily said and we all waved. "So if he wants?' Jacob asked laughing. "I mean seems like good boyfriend material but no no... you Jacob just suck." I said. "Nice save Phoebe." Quil said but by this time Embry and I were blushing like mad. "Fine Phoebe will you go out with me on Friday?" Embry asked. "I would love to." "Quil put that bucket of water down." I said, just a Embry was going to say it as he was sneaking up behind us. "So now what?" Quil asked. "Phoebe Jackson." a voice who I never would mistake was Alecto, she hissed followed by her swooping into the garage, it took off my bracelet for undertow to form. For some reason Alecto stopped a pondered I took that as my chance to as it said "A demigod and three sh-!" and poof gold dust. " I have a really good explanation." I said sheepishly. "What is a demigod?" asked Jacob. "Well you all know I am half Greek..." they nodded "Well that is half Greek god my dad is Poseidon the god of the sea. What you just saw was a fury Alecto probably sent by my uncle." I yelled the last part looking down and with that the ground shook. "Sorry calm down I am the twin you like." I yelled down again. "Who were you talking to?" Quil asked. "My Uncle Hades and Nico's dad." "Well we have work now so we will see you later and Embry in half a hour." Jacob said walking out with Quil.

* * *

"So I will pick you up at seven?" Embry asked, once the guys left he walked me home. "Yeah. Em will you be my date to Bella's wedding in like a month because they need to have the list. I would usually go with Nico but his girlfriend is coming up or our other cousin Thalia either way he has a date." I rambled. "Sure and here we are. See you later." he said. "Wait." I said and kissed him it just seemed right. "Bye!" I running into the house to be cornered by Alice and Piper; just wait until Percy finds out a great night that will be.

* * *

**Kinda short sorry Phoebe will find out about the wolves next chapter review please flames welcome-**

**Karlee**


	4. Chapter 4

**(::) (::) (::) (::) Thanks again**

"Phoebe, Percy is going to kill him." Piper laughed. "I already know what you are going to wear I will pick it up for you tomorrow." Alice cheered. "Thanks Alice but you really don't have too." I replied. "Nonsense you are starting to sound like Bella speaking of which where is that girl I have wedding detail to discuss." Alice said. "About my invitation it is a plus one to mine Embry is coming as my date. Also last I checked Bella was in her room with Edward." I said. Alice and Piper fussed over what I was going to wear because Embry didn't tell me where we were going but told me to dress fancyish.

* * *

**Embry's Pov Thoughts~**

Dude focus~ Jacob yelled. Not every one wants to here about how Phoebe kissed you.~ Paul said. Well think about when Jared imprinted on Kim that is all we heard.~I retorted. Don't bring me into this and it's not like she is a demigod that might try to kill me~Jared said. She wouldn't do that and we have are first date on Friday~ I said. Lets get back to patrolling then Jake and I have to help Colin and Brady.~ I finished

* * *

"So you are saying all the legends are true and that is why we trued into wolves?" Brady asked. "Wait?What? " Piper said walking back into the room. "Jacob get in here now!" she yelled with a commanding tone. "What Piper?' he said. "Are all the legends true? Does Phoebe know? Why wasn't I told?" she rambled. "Piper calm down." Jake said. "Yeah and Phoebe doesn't know.?". "Phoebe is going to kill you she hates when people keep secrets from her she almost killed Jake over it granted he almost did the same." Jason said. "What?" I said starting to shake. "Yeah he was planing a prank on her; she found out tried to drown him and he almost lit her on fire." They both finished laughing. "Embry calm down now!" Sam yelled. "Does this have to deal with Phoebe being a demigod?" I asked. "Phoebe told you! Maledicant illum aliquis indiget aliquo sensu loquuntur ea in bonum Triton venit proxima septimana!" (damn it some one needs to talk some sense into her good thing Triton is coming next week). Jason said. "Jason all of you need to stop that not everyone can speak a different langue and you don't see me going off speaking french now do you." Piper ranted. "You just better tell her soon if she gets upset about this anytime between today and next week you will have her, Percy and Triton to deal with. Let the gods help you if Tyson comes with Triton." Jason said. "Who are they I know Percy." I asked. "Her other brothers she is the only girl." Piper said.

* * *

**Friday the Day of the date**

I had everything set up I am taking Phoebe to a fancy dinner at an aquarium Kim works at so she is helping me set it up. For the past two days Phoebe has been telling us about being a demigod and the quest she went on with Jake, a boy named Travis and a girl named Katie. Phoebe still doesn't know about the wolves yet but Jasper slipped a hint to her but she didn't get it yet, Percy doesn't know either none of them know except Piper and Jason. Anyway I have to pick Phoebe up now I had told her to dress fancy so I was wearing a black shirt black pants and a blue tie.

**Phoebe POV**

Alice Picked out a black dress with blue accessories (on profile) Alice was right I did like the dress and I couldn't wait for Embry to pick me up. Percy wasn't very happy about it and Charlie was okay with it but he was distracted with the whole Jacob running away thing. "Percy cap riptide I don't want to see it or for Embry to see it." I said to Percy. "If he can see through the mist why don't I play to my advantage as an older brother." he responded. "Two minutes older than me and like a thousand younger then Triton." "Haha you just wait Triton probably won't like him either." Percy said. 'Ding Dong' "You know where is Annabeth she kept you busy. Triton! Tyson!" I said hugging my other brothers. "What Tyson is here?" Percy questioned jumping out of his chair. "Big brother." Tyson responded. I was interrupted by a growl coming from in front of all of us. "Hey Embry I would like you to meet my brothers." I said and he seemed to lighten up a bit. "You know Percy put riptide away now Perce. Anyway this is my older brother Triton and my younger brother Tyson." "Nice to meet you." he said walking up to shake their hands. "I will see you guys later bye." I said giving each of my brothers a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They all didn't seem to keen on the idea of me going on a date. "You look beautiful." Embry said as we walked to his truck. "You are not to bad yourself either. "One question why did your brother have one eye?" "Tyson is half cyclops, he is truly harmless unless someone hurts anyone he likes." I explained "oh and Triton is immortal because he is the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite he is a minor god or something." I said. "Ready for the big surprise?" he asked.I just nodded. "Kim help me set it up we are having a dinner date at the aquarium." he said. "Really? Drive fast than. Why didn't you say so?" he just let out a laugh. "So have the guys lightened up a bit about the teasing since yesterday." "Quil has but Jacob went to Canada to visit some friends." He said as if he was almost unsure of it. "We are here." Embry opened my door for my and put his arm around my shoulders. "Hello my name is Kim I will be server." Kim said. 'They know Bessie. Bessie is a Ophiotaurus a serpent cow Percy named him." I explained. Embry and I just talked about what we liked and what we didn't know about each other. "Goodnight Embry I had a lovely time it truly was great even with the fish interrupting. " I said. "Goodnight Phoebe." he said and I leaned into kiss him but Percy and Triton busted through the door. "Hey some of the fish we saw knew Bessie" I said.

**Please at least three review or no chapter for a while flames welcome-**

**Karlee**


End file.
